1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to beverage containers and, more specifically, to a beverage container having an insulated jacket which substantially covers the exterior of the container providing insulated means for carrying hot liquids, as well as providing means for maintaining the temperature of the liquid.
Further said beverage carrying containers have slidable rotatable retractable extendable handles. Each handle is affixed to the container by rivet like members located on the exterior upper portion of the container. Said handle in the retracted position conform substantially to the exterior shape of the container. In the selectively extended position, the handle slides down and is rotated into an upward operative position thereby enabling the user to carry the container by the handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other containers devices having handles designed for carrying. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,633 issued to Kinn on Nov. 30, 1971.
Another patent was issued to Cummingham on Jul. 27, 1971 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,891. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,281 was issued to Seabold on Jan. 14, 1992 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 28, 1995 to Sand as U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,292.
Another patent was issued to Barbieri on Aug. 12, 1941 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,252,360.